<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic of] The fumbling rhythm between you and me by klb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724394">[Podfic of] The fumbling rhythm between you and me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb'>klb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by klb of a fic by Kyriadamorte. Editing by Wingedwords and cover art by MistbornHero!</p><p>Author's summary: Rose has these little…habits, when she's working.</p><p>~</p><p>Fill for the prompt by thejadesabre on tumblr: "OK, Finnrose impromptu dancing, please!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rose Tico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic of] The fumbling rhythm between you and me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423515">The fumbling rhythm between you and me</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyriadamorte/pseuds/Kyriadamorte">Kyriadamorte</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
  <tbody>
<tr>
<td class="content">
<h2>Streaming Audio</h2>
<audio></audio>
<h2>Download</h2>
<ul>
<li>
<a href="https://archive.org/download/the-fumbling-rhythm-between-you-and-me_202101/the%20fumbling%20rhythm%20between%20you%20and%20me.mp3">MP3</a> | <b>Size:</b> 11.1 MB | <b>Duration:</b> 12:17</li>
</ul>
</td>
<td class="cover">


<p class="cover-designer">Cover Art by MistbornHero.</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I went looking for some good Rose Tico content to record, and I feel like I 100% hit the jackpot on this one! I love the backstory elements, I love the characterization, I love the sweetness. I am so thrilled that I got permission to record my performance of it!</p><p>Also I got to make up my own tune on the spot to the fake song in this, which made me feel very fancy :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>